learner_centered_instructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Learner Centered Instruction Wikia
What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? It is differen method of teaching that places the student in the center of the learning process. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The teacher is a facilitator he implements ddifferent learning styles in his classes, utilizes mutiple teaching techniques, and he inspires and encourage to student ownership of leanrning. Explain 4 key principles of student centered learning. 1.- LEARNING IS PERSONALIZED: teacher has strong relationship with the students. 2.- LEARNING IS COMPETENCY: teachers must to use different kind of methods to achieve the purpose with the student. 3.- LEARNING HAPPENS ANYTIME AND ANYWHERE: The proces of learning doesn't start and stop when the bells ring. 4.- STUDENTS TAKE OWNERSHIP: Teacher should not make decissions about students without students. by (Lilia Bustos) 17:10, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Questions. Inca Evelyn What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? Is the instruction focused on the learner and learning process. Into this the teacher creates learning environment. In all the way as possible bringing the learner to take responsibility for their own learning and having the teacher´s support. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? It´s a help to the students promoting their learning by themselves. The teacher it´s a facilitator of tolos and activities in all the ways. Explain the 4 key principle of student centered · Personalized learning: The teacher becomes a psychology in class analysing her/ his students´weaknesses and strength in order to get them in their learning process · Competency: Among student´s abilities and skills we can make a healthy competence in order to master them · Learning never stops: Anytime, anywhere gonna be their life slogan in their learning process · Student's ownership: Deitions with and for students will créate a confidence between teacher-student in order to success in their learning04:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Answer these questions and share your ideas according to what you have read about Learner Centered Instruction: a. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? The learner centered instruction LCI, is the learning process student´s according to the goals, developing, choosing learning, strategies and evaluation their own progress. Teacher instruction to the students middle tools, activities, strategies, methods , resourses in order to develop their skills and learner in the classroom. b. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The role of the teacher is help student learner for themselves. The teacher only is a guide and motivation for the teaching using tools, resourses for applicating differents activities or works for improve the learner. c. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. 1. Natural learning process.- is a process contruction of meaning and experience. there include goals, construction, coherencia , representations, strategies and tinking about of learning. 2. Motivational and Effective factors.- It is individual and emotional states, beliefs , interes and habits each person. 3. Developmental and Social Factors.- In its principle include the develop phisical , intelectual, emotional and social because is influence by social interactions interpersonal and communicational with others. 21:41, July 21, 2016 (UTC)Publicated by María Luzuriaga =16:42, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Ernestoh (talk) Learner centered Instruction by Ernesto Haro 1. What is learner centered instruction (LCI)? Learning centered instruction is an educational approach whose main purpose is to help students become motivated and engaged in their own learning, creating a sense of power and responsability in their learning. 2. What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? The teacher is a facilitator of the learning process in the class. The teacher has got to make sure that the activities promote individual as well as cooperative learning among students. 3. Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning. a) Learning is personalized. Teachers know their students so well that they can identify where they are in the learning process. b) Learning is competency based. Students can perceive their own pace in the learning process of every subject, having their own accomplishments in mastering the information and letting the teacher identify their strengths and challenges. c) Learning happens anytime, anywhere. Students continue learning outside school when they interact with the world. d) Students take ownership. Students should be considered in the decisions about them, so that the learning experience can be lasting and meaningful. LEARNER CENTERED INSTRUCTION by HAROLD SOJOS 1.- What is Learner Centered Instruction? LCI is no more than how students participate actively in the learning process. The teacher creates multi task activities to activate students schema. This process where students play the main role in the class is called Learner Centered Instruction. 2.- What is the main role of the teacher in LCI. The teacher is a model. He interctas with the students giving more responsibility in their self learning, the teacher also encourages students to evaluate their own learning. 3.- Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learnin. 1. Personalized Learning: Teacher builds strong relationship with students; this creates an important bond between teachers and students and the learning process becomes easier. 2.- Competency - Based Learning: It focuses on the skils of the students, curricular process is not important. Pace becomes the most important to develop students habilities into the class. 3.- Learning happens anytime, anywhere:"Learning does not begins and ens when the bell rings" Teachers look for different strategies to involve students with the world, being in a classroom is not important but discovering new places where the learning process can succeed. 4.- Students take ownership:Students play the main role in the learning process, they are the owners of what they want to learn, when they want to learn and how they want to learn. LEARNER CENTERED INSTRUCTION by HAROLD SOJOS LEARNER CENTERED INSTRUCTION by HAROLD SOJOS 1.- What is Learner Centered Instruction? LCI is no more than how students participate actively in the learning process. The teacher creates multi task activities to activate students schema. This process where students play the main role in the class is called Learner Centered Instruction. 2.- What is the main role of the teacher in LCI. The teacher is a model. He interctas with the students giving more responsibility in their self learning, the teacher also encourages students to evaluate their own learning. 3.- Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learnin. 1. Personalized Learning: Teacher builds strong relationship with students; this creates an important bond between teachers and students and the learning process becomes easier. 2.- Competency - Based Learning: It focuses on the skils of the students, curricular process is not important. Pace becomes the most important to develop students habilities into the class. 3.- Learning happens anytime, anywhere:"Learning does not begins and ens when the bell rings" Teachers look for different strategies to involve students with the world, being in a classroom is not important but discovering new places where the learning process can succeed. 4.- Students take ownership:Students play the main role in the learning process, they are the owners of what they want to learn, when they want to learn and how they want to learn. 02:58, September 18, 2016 (UTC) . ' '''1 ' ''What is Learner Centered Instruction? SJ-IV In turn, the teacher creates an appropriate space in which the use of another language is not noticed. 2. 2. 'What is the main role of the teacher in LCI? 02:02, September 22, 2016 (UTC)' The main role of the teacher is to motivate the student to take responsibility for self-education. 3. 3. 'Explain the 4 key principles of student centered learning.' *'Learning is personalized: '''The teacher is interested in each student knows, understands and appreciates. *'Learning is competency-based: 'The teacher responds to the needs of each student and allows them to go at their own pace. *'Learning happens anytime, anywhere: 'Student knows and knows the world, allowing learns all the time inside and outside the classroom. *'Students take ownership: '''The student achieves meaningful learning as directly involved in the process.